Generation X # 70-A Rewrite Of The End
by Kairi 'Shadow Sage' Taylor
Summary: Exactly as the title says-the authors idea of how the story could have gone. Oh, just in case you're wondering there is a little piece at the end that features WUFEI BASHING!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!!


Generation X # 70: A Rewrite of The End

By Kairi Taylor

A Note From The Author…

Sometimes, life just sucks.

A great title, Generation X, has been cancelled. We all knew that there were many things that were wrong with it: it was painfully obvious when Larry Hama had his turn at the helm & Warren Ellis didn't exactly help. But we always hoped for the best, that somehow Marvel would find a way to reinvigorate the title, make it a huge success once again. But it's Marvel we're talking about; as a fellow writer has pointed out (Thanks, Multi-Facets!), baboons have proven to be far more intelligent than the staff.

Anyway, before I go on a lengthy Anti-Marvel rant, I want to talk about Generation X #70. As you all may or may not know, Everett Thomas AKA Synch had died in an explosion while trying to save some rather ungrateful students. The way that they killed him off made me feel as though they jumbled up a bunch of ideas together & passed it off as drama. I felt that a lot more could have been done. We all were aware of how much Jubilee cared for Ev, why not add that as a factor. What about the showdown between Emma & Adrienne? How about all the other students & their reactions to what just happened. I was left with more questions than answers when it was finished-they made me feel gypped, as if all they wanted was my 2 bucks.

Here is my idea of how the story COULD have ended-in which we see a face off between Emma & Adrienne that shows a little more into Adrienne's possible reasons for hating Emma. We'll also see what happens when one of the students that tried to beat up Everett, a real bully & bigot, pushes Jubilee to the limit-& nearly loses his life when she finally snaps. There's something else that will happen, but I won't say anything about it. Yet. Unfortunatley, I don't have the heart to add a funeral scene-my reasons are rather persona; & I don't wish to discuss them at all.

(Cut to the ruins of the exploded room. All of Generation X, save Emma, are gathered around Monet as she clings to Ev's lifeless body. She is sobbing.)

Monet: Why? Why did this happen? How could you throw your life away like this?

(Jubilee, tears welling in her eyes, turns away. Jono notices this.)

Jono: Will you be alright, luv?

Jubilee: No. (Puts her face in her hands to hide her tears.)

Jono: Don't be afraid to cry. (Jubilee hugs Jono, burying her face in his arms.)

Jubilee: I loved him. I really loved him, damn it. How come everybody I care for has to die?

Jono: I can't answer that.

(Cut to Emma & Adrienne. Emma has a gun raised at her sister, who has a maniacal smile on her face.)

Emma: This is it. You've done enough damage. 

Adrienne: So, you really think you've got the right to kill me? How utterly humorus!

Emma: I don't particularly care how much humor you find in this. You just killed one of my students.

Adrienne: Ah yes, I did, didn't I? My, how much pain you must be feeling! I found a way to make you feel sad & all I had to do was kill one insignificant little man! To see the look of total sadness & rage in your eyes-priceless indeed!

Emma: He was not insignificant! Everett's life was not something that you could just throw away to try to get at me!

Adrienne: Oh, but it was, dear sister! Do you realize why I did all this. Not just to torture you, no! You deserve all the pain & torment I'm throwing at you.

Emma: You're not making this any harder for me (Pulls the safety on the gun.)

(Cut back to the hallways. One of the students that Ev saved, the one that attacked him when he entered, is walking slowly, grasping his arm. Since I can't exactly remember his name, we'll refer to him as Mike.)

Mike: Stupid mutie freak…why'd he throw me so hard? Almost broke my damn arm! Well, the bastard got what was coming to him.

(Mike wanders into lobby most of the other students are gathered.)

Mike: Heh, one less freak to worry about?

????: What the hell did you just say? (Mike turns around to see Jubilee & Jono, who was following him.)

Mike: You heard me. He's a freak, just like you two. And I'm glad he's dead!!

(Back to Emma & Adrienne. Adrienne crosses her arms together as Emma holds the gun steady.)

Adrienne: I was always the hardest worker in the family. I had the best accomplishments between us-always at the top of my game. I'm in control of my own business empire. You, on the other hand, was the certified psycho of the family—always hearing those 'voices'. It's a wonder that Mom & Dad never caught on to the fact that you were a mutant! Then again, they never did pay attention to us did they?

Emma: We've always hated them for that.

Adrienne: Indeed. But enough about two dead fools-this is about us. You used your gifts to control everything you ever wanted. If anyone got in your way, you manipulated them! You were drawn to the Inner Circle instead of me, when it was obvious I was the far superior choice!! How many people did you blackmail to get to your standings? How many lives were ruined. Yet, it wasn't enough! Our youngest sister wants to be so much like you! She tried to model herself after your earlier exploits! A dismal failure that was-now you had a bloodthirsty monster in your gathering & you couldn't even pick up on that!

Emma: And what makes you any better off than me? Do you think that I'm not aware of the secret criminal dealings you had? Or the fact that many people are dead because of your evil nature? Your hands are stained with blood & you dare compare yourself to me?

Adrienne: Oh, but there's more dear sister. Much more!

(Cut to lobby. Jubilee is confronting Mike.)

Mike: I'm sick of you mutants! Everywhere I look, you freaks of nature are there, making life worse for us normal humans!

Jubilee: Why you…

Jono: I think you better quit talkin' while yer ahead mate.

Mike: Yeah, and what? Don't you get it, no one gives a damn about you! You're not wanted here or anywhere!! You're just a plague that needs to be exterminated! I'm just glad that Adreienne told us you were mutants.

Jubilee: Damn her!

Mike: She told us everything. All about how this school was just a training ground for mutant killers! She told us all we needed to know. But in case you're wondering 'Jubes'…It was me who torched your room! It was me that spraypaintedwhat I though about you & your kind!! I'm glad that Ev is dead, he deserved everything he got!! I'm only sorry that you weren't in that room when I torched it. (Smiles evily.)

Jono: You stupid idiot! Don't you realize it was Adrienne who set those bombs! She was trying to kill us all!

Mike: Heh, well at least she got one of you. (From the crowd, a young male student, with his father, a police officer, is watching.)

Father: I can't believe how sick that guy is!

Young man: Jubilee…I'm sorry…

(Jubilee looks dead at Mike. Her eyes are full of hate & malice.)

Jubilee: Ev is dead.

Mike: So what? I don't give a damn. 

(Finally reaching her breaking point, Jubilee goes over & punches Mike to the ground.)

Jubilee (Losing control): DON'T YOU GET IT YOU HEARTLESS SON OF A BITCH? EV'S DEAD!!! 

Mike: What the…

Jubilee: He's gone & you don't give a damn!! (raises her hand, which is now glowing a bright red & sparkling.)

Jono: No, Jubilee, don't!

Jubilee: I'm going to kill ya, you bastard! I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!!

(Cut back to Adrienne & Emma.)

Adrienne: You see, there was one more thing you had that I didn't. A family. I saw how much you cared for these pathetic little carbon wastes as if they were your own children. I know how you truly care for Sean too— I see it in your eyes. And it sickened me. To think someone quite as evil as you could get away with feeling love & compassion. You have evolved far more than our parents could possibly imagine as a human being. It vexed me so much. So I had to take it away. I wanted you to feel the loneliness & pain that I go through watching you simply have everything you wanted come to you. I want you to feel the sadness & pain that your victims felt. It will bring me before I leave this world.

Emma: Dear sister, do you honestly think I will kill you?

Adrienne: Yes. If you value your student's lives, you'll kill me.

Emma: In that case…(pulls the trigger.)

(Back to the lobby. Jubilee has a look of pure hatred overtaking her. Mike is on the floor, cowering in fear.)

Mike: Please, no. Don't!!

Jono: Jubilee!!

????: Please stop this!

(The young man rushes to Jubilee's side.)

Jono: Jay?

Jay: Jubilee, don't do it!! I'm begging you, think about this!! You're letting his kind of hatred win!!

Mike: Jay, what are you…

Jay's Dad: Jay! Son, please!!

Jay: Don't kill him! (Pulls out his dad's gun.)

Mike: Yeah, that's right! Put that mutant freak in her place!! Do something right for once!

Jay: I'm not going to kill her. (points gun at Mike.) I'm going to kill you.

Jubilee: Jay…(the paff she is charging up dies down.)

Jay: If this is what it takes to stiop you from killing him Jubilee, so be it. I don't want to see any one else die, but if I have to kill this bigot to save you, then I will.

Mike: What are you doing man, she's a mutant!! She doesn't deserve to live!

Jay: Why? Because she's got a super power! Why not kill Mr. Fantastic or Spider Man? They've got powers too!

Mike: No, you're wrong! They're different?

Jay: Yeah, so what? By your standards, they're different too! How about The Avengers? Why don't we kill them? But hey, we can start small, try the people right here at the academy! Why not George, he's Chinese? Or how about Jessie, she's black? Renee's in a wheelchair, why not pick on her or call her names? Or better yet, why not me?

Jono: Mate, listen. Put the gun down.

Mike: Jay please don't…

Jay: Did you ever tell Mr. Cassidy why you always picked on me? Why you always pushed me around. I'll let everybody in on my little secret. Sure I'm an academic genius. I'm great at sports & your average white dude. But I'm gay.

(The lobby is stunned at this.)

Jay's Dad: Son…is this true? He picked on you.

Jay: Constantly.

Jubilee: My gosh…

Jay: Monet saved me from being beaten by this bigot. I also knew you guys were mutants, but I'm guilty too. I should've done something when I saw how everyone picked on you guys, but I was ashamed & scared. (Another student comes forward.)

Female Student: No, Jay. We're all guilty. We let our hatred get out of hand. Now Ev's dead.

Mike: What the hell's wrong with you people? They're freaks!

Female Student: So what? I don't care if they've got mutant powers or not, they're human to me. Now one's dead. Ev was the nicest boy I've ever met. He didn't deserve to die! 

Mike: Idiots! (Lunges for the gun, but Jay's dad & Jono stop him.)

Jono: Not a very wise move,you prat!

Jay's Dad: I'm placing you under arrest, son.

Female Student: I'm sorry, Jubilee.

Jubilee: Thank you, Sarah. (They hug.)

(Back to Emma & Adrienne. Adrienne is clutching her side.)

Adrienne (slowly slipping into a coma.): You…didn't kill…

Emma: No, I didn't. I want you to spend the rest of your life in captivity. To see how much damage you've done not only to me, but to yourself. I'm going to call Dr. McCoy, who will use his connections in the Avengers to have you put away in secret for a very long time.)

(A few days later. Monet & Jubilee are talking with Jay at the train station.)

Jay: Um, thank you guys for making sure that Ms. Frost didn't give me a mind wipe.

Monet: Don't mention it. Your deposistion will make sure that Mike & his friends go away for a long time.

Jay: But still, I'd like to know what happened to Adrienne. 

Jubilee: Beats me. Frosty's been very typed lipped about it, so I imagine it ain't pleasant.

Jay: Yeah.

Jubilee: Um M, could ya give us a moment alone. (Monet turns away.) Jay, I just wanted to say thank you.

Jay: But you already did.

Jubilee: No, for stopping me. I almost went over the edge back there. I let all my hatred control me & I nearly did something I would've regretted. (Kisses him on the cheek.)

Jay: Yeah, well, ok. I gotta catch my Train back to Bangor. Keep in touch. And wish me luck on the gay rights group. 

Jubilee: No problem. 

(Jay runs off. Jubilee walks with Monet.)

Jubilee: Well what now?

Monet: I normally don't engage in social interaction for you but for the sake of Ev…wanna go to the mall?

Jubilee: Didn't know you were a mall type.

Monet: For now, I am.

The End.

(Ok, I just finished a major league drama. What to do…Got it!!)

(Curtain comes down. Kairi comes out on stage with Ukyo.)

Kairi: Well, we hoped you enjoyed this!

Ukyo: Wow, a drama from you! Nice work!!

Kairi: Yeah, but I just HAVE to add something funny.

Ukyo: Like what?

Kairi: Oh….this! (Paige pulls out a giant wheel, with Tito98310 tied onto it.)

Paige: Since we can't actually have a full blown fic based on tormenting him, we can only add one short scene.

Tito: Hey, don't I get a say in---(Ukyo whacks him in the face with her battle spatula.)

Paige: Ok Ukyo, spin the 'Wheel Of Absolute Fanfic Writer Wrath & torture this sop, then win a prize!

Ukyo: Ok: (Spins the wheel.)

Paige: Let's see..ahh my favorite a two for one!! First, 50 mallet strikes to the head. (Paige pulls out the St. Akane Holy Mallet Of Divine Violence & pummels Tito.) Now, you get to watch 'Battlefield Earth for 30 days while listening to nothing but Spice Girls & Yoko Ono singing in the shower!!

Tito: NOOOOO!!!!! (The Observer & Bobo take him away.

Ukyo: So, what's my prize?

Paige: Dinner & a J-Pop concert with a friend of your—(Ukyo takes the prize & grabs Kairi.)

Ukyo: C'mon sugar, we're gone!!

Kairi: This has to be some sorta record.

Paige: Well, that's the humorus end!! Goodbye!!

END!

Heero: Not quite. (Heero pulls out the stories' self destruct switch. But instead he accidently blows up Wufei's ShenLong Gundam!!

Wufei: No, not Nataku!! INJUSTICE!! DAMN YOU HEERO!!

Duo: Knew Kairi paid me all that cash for a reason. Now I can buy nothing but burgers & pocky!! ^^

Disclaimer:

Generation X is from Those Who Lack Talent (Marvel)

Ranma ½ is Rumiko Takahashi

Gundam Wing is Sotetsu

MST3K is Best Brains

Tito98310 is a dead man….


End file.
